This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The administrative supplement for technology provided funds to order and implement computer clusters and to begin to conduct research in parallelizing various software used by proteomics and genomics researchers so that analyses can run more quickly. Mr. Jennewein is in charge of the investigation and research related to the high performance computing facility. A research project in the Biology department at USD has already successfully utilized a cluster managed by the bioinformatics team to process data more than 10 times faster than with their own equipment. The facility has also provided computational services for the partner institutions as well. In addition to providing computational services in the area of bioinformatics, the cluster will provide a facility for the new Computational Science Ph.D. program at USD to perform research in the area of HPC. Mr. Jennewein's support is shifting to partly university and partly grant funding (not this grant).